I SEE HER
by deathpenity17
Summary: TWILIGHT! I see her and feel Guilty. To think like this. It's a sin. A sin that shall not be told to all. For she is silent as me. Nothing could erase our fantasy. Nothing. REVIEW EVERY CHAPPY. IT DOES GET BETTER NEAR END!
1. seeing her

**I SEE HER.**

**_December 12, 2004_**

**_.  
_**

I see her.

-

In the halls.

-

At the piano.

-

On the couch.

-

I see her.

-

And I feel . . .

-

Guilty . . .

-

To think like this.

-

It's a sin.

-

A deadly sin.

-

A sin that shall not be told to all.

-

She'll think of me.

-

A monster.

-

A pervert.

-

A young one that is.

-

If that ever happen.

-

I won't let that happen.

-

I just go on.

-

Alone.

-

So . . .

-

Alone.

-

So . . .

-

Terribly . . .

-

Alone.


	2. meeting her

**I SEE HER.**

**_December 17, 2004_**

.

I see her.

.

More closely than I had ever dream of.

.

I can see every spec of light brown mix in her chocolate eyes.

.

I can see her fragile bones underneath the pale skin that is almost pale like mine.

.

I shook her hand to greet her.

.

I instantly feel the blood rushing under my fingertips.

.

I could feel the warmth of her hand spreading into me.

.

I went to reliality to smile to her.

.

I said a 'hello, tis' nice to meet you, Bella'

.

She smiles a shy smile.

.

She said a 'it is nice to meet you too, Dr. Cullen.'

.

I smiled at this and said a 'Call me Carlisle. Everybody does.'

.

She smiles and nodded her head.

.

She goes and greets my wife.

.

They get along really fine.

.

I quickly snapped out of it to listen Edward's 'Bella lullaby'.

.

I walk away without a trace.

.

Below I heard her say a 'What happened to the family?'

.

I hear Edward laugh and wonder how he got that girl.

.

I quickly blocked my mind from this.

.

After all, I'm all ready married and he's not.

.


	3. dancing with her

**I SEE HER.**

**_December 24, 2004_**

.

I see her.

.

Across the room.

.

In her green dress that is lovely like her.

.

Except she is more beautiful than the dress.

.

I walk up to her.

.

A hand wondering the air on rather she'll take me hand or not.

.

She does.

.

Edward is dancing with Esme.

.

I am dancing with Bella.

.

My hand lightly on her back.

.

Her back burns with the blood going down under her skin.

.

I took her hand into mine as we began to do the waltz.

.

Not really a waltz.

.

Just a simple dance.

.

So she won't trip.

.

Her head resting on my chest.

.

She some – what is hugging onto me.

.

My hand – that she let go – is at the back of her head.

.

In her hair.

.

I'm silent.

.

She is silent.

.

Nothing could break our silence.

.

Nothing.

.

For there is something she isn't telling me.

.

Something.

.

Like me.

.


	4. doesn't matter I love her

**I SEE HER.**

**_December 25, 2004_**

.

She is hiding something.

.

But what?

.

How can a vampire get this around their head?

.

Only a few seconds left until –

.

Oh!

.

There it is.

.

She is giving me a box

.

Small enough to fit into my hand.

.

Doesn't matter what it is.

.

I still love her.

.

Secretly

.

As I might add.

.

**A/N: by the way I may make something like this but it focus on the story 'STARVATION'. Care if i will do that? Just beg for it. Love yo guys. Thanks Lemonsdropdreams! Including everyone that reviewed for this story! Ya know i did this in a history class. Right?  
**


	5. see her again after 11 days 12 hours 17

_**January 14, 2004**_

I see her again.

In eleven days.

Sixteen hours.

And seventeen seconds.

Man.

I thought I was going to die.

For not seeing her for such a long time

I guess not.

She thinks she broke her ankle.

I went to work on her ankle.

Indeed it was broken but not too long before she would walk again.

Guess where we are?

Hospital.


	6. back at the hospital

_**January 21, 2004**_

I see her again.

Too get her ankle out of her cast.

It looked really good.

The bones healed perfectly with nothing bad happening to them.

I quickly said that it was fine and she could walk again.

But please.

Try not to run.

A lot.

For the bones are still fragile.

From the accident.

She nodded and tries to get on her feet.

Consciously.

But she did fall.

I was the only one that was there to catch her whenever she falls.

Where's Edward when you need him?

I suddenly felt anger for he had been not with her all this time.

I asked her about it.

She only said that he was hunting.

I knew something was wrong.

Something wasn't right for I knew that he hunted yesterday and came back today.

I quickly nodded my head as I watch her walk carefully to her car.

She did make it.

Surprisingly.

But that's how Bella is.

Only surprising you when it is lest expected.


	7. NO! How could I have been so blind!

_**January 30, 2004**_

.

No!

.

How could I not see this?

.

How could I have been so blind by this?

.

This was never supposed to happen!

.

Never!

.

He was cheating on her for Christ sake!

.

I was mad.

.

No.

.

Scratch that out.

.

Rage was more like it.

.

With a little more murderous with it.

.

I ran to her house and through her window in a speed that broke Edward's speed.

.

Bella jumped as to see me here instead of Edward.

.

But there was something in her eye that knew that was something was wrong.

.

Maybe I shouldn't have done that.

.

I shouldn't had never had done that at all.

.

I will wait until I really see if he truly was cheating on her.

.

She is looking at me with knowing eyes.

.

She told me that he had been cheating on her after December 31.

.

I closed my eyes as rage was boiling up near the surface.

.

I open my eyes to see her hesitating on rather to call out to me or to come and touch my shoulder.

.

I quickly calmed down.

.

I asked her as to why she did do anything about it.

.

Her reply was that if he loved her much more than the other girl then he will come back to her.

.

I thought that was a good I idea.

.

But something was still nagging at the surface of my mind.

.


	8. Day 1 Not like you care anymore

_**February 5, 2004**_

.

He didn't notice her at all.

.

He walks home leaving her behind.

.

I pick her up and ran her to my house.

.

Where Edward is ignoring her.

.

How could he do this to her?

.

I mean.

.

What had she done to you, Edward!

.

Not that you care anymore. . .

.


	9. Day 2 Left her behind inthe snowly night

**_February 6, 2004_**

.

He still didn't notice her.

.

Not when her warm arms are around him.

.

He just pushes them away.

.

Like he detested them.

.

The warmth of it.

.

I hate him for what he had done to her.

.

For goodness sake!

.

He left her in the cold.

.

In the snow.

.

In the middle of the night.

.

Plus.

.

It is snowing.

.

It's that nice?

.

No.

.

What.

.

The.

.

Fish?

.

That's what.

.

I wrapped her in my black jacket.

.

I cursed for my stupidity.

.

For not knowing this sooner.

.

I should ask Alice.

.

If anything else like this would happen sometime more sooner.

.

I walked up to my home with Bella crying in my arms.

.

She is trying to not let me know that she is crying.

.

Doesn't matter.

.

I could still hear her sniffles through the blaring snowy wind.

.

**A/N: Fish. . . XD just came up to my mind! haha instead of the f word! hahaha! my friend will love this!**


	10. Day 3 He lies to her, why?

_**February 7, 2004 . **_

_**.  
**_

He lies to her.

.

Lie.

.

And a lie.

.

And another lie lie.

.

Why lie when I could all ready see what you are really doing right now?

.

You may be my son but this is ridiculous!

.

I.

.

Will.

.

Not.

.

Say.

.

You.

.

Are.

.

Not.

.

A.

.

Son.

.

Of.

.

Mine.

.

No.

.

Right now.

.

I think I will help Bella out.

.

Rather than think of these.

.

Dreadful.

.

Awful.

.

Miserable.

.

Thoughts.

.

All.

.

Day.

.

Long.

.

Yeah.

.

That'll be better.

.

I hope.

.

Please Bella!

.

Distract me!

.

No!

.

Not.

.

That.

.

'Distraction'.

.

What's.

.

Wrong.

.

With.

.

You?

**_._**


	11. Day 4 Are you happy? Are you happy now?

**_February 8, 2004_**

.

Bella is quiet today.

.

What is wrong I ask.

.

She told me.

.

What she told me was something completely different.

.

She think she is ripping the family apart.

.

I asked her why would she think that.

.

She said that my wife is looking at other men.

.

Wow.

.

Was all I could think.

.

Since when did this happen?

.

What I'm worried about is you honey.

.

Can't you see, baby?

.

I pulled her into a hug.

.

I whispered to her ear.

.

Don't worry about it.

.

What happens.

.

Happens.

.

Cause that is how life is.

.

So don't worry about it.

.

I'll talk to my wife and see where that'll go.

.

It that'll go anywhere.

.

I hugged her again.

.

She let go of me.

.

She held on just enough to close her sad eyes to feel my lips on her forehead before I left her.

.

**NEXT DAY**

.

I did talk to my wife.

.

She said.

.

That she found her true love.

.

I agreed also.

.

Because.

.

I found another that I can love.

.

I hope.

.

**NEXT DAY**

.

I told Bella what happened.

.

She didn't really say anything but asked me a question that caught me off guard.

.

'Are you happy?'

.

She asked.

.

'Are you happy now?'

.

I didn't say anything for three minutes.

.

'Yes.'

.

Was my answer.

.

She hugged me.

.


	12. Day 5 My eyes darken with hated

**February 9, 2008**

.

He says that he is hunting.

.

So he won't sleep with her again.

.

He runs away while she sleeps.

.

My eyes darken with hated as my son hurts her again and again.

.

Why?

.

Why does it have to be like this?

.

This world isn't all it seems.

.

Please.

.

I can help you out.

.

If you let me.

.


	13. Day 6 So this istheendof my journey sory

**_February 10, 2004 _**

.

I held her there.

.

Through the night.

.

You would think there would be a happy ending.

.

Would you?

.

But there's not.

.

It's not like a fairytale were life seems to go your ways.

.

It sometimes is and sometimes not.

.

So.

.

This is the end.

.

Sadly.

.

This is the end of my journey.

.

Of regret.

.

For this story will never have a happy ending.

.

That's life.

.

This is Walgreen's.

.


	14. Day 7 he yells at herI roars at him TE

**_February 11, 2004_**

.

So.

.

You thought.

.

That this story.

.

Was over.

.

Didn't you?

.

Don't lie.

.

It's all right.

.

I feel abandon too.

.

No.

.

Bella still is trying to get Edward's attention.

.

So.

.

Far.

.

No. Luck.

.

He yells at her.

.

I roars at him.

.

Making him feel like a coward that he is.

.

For what he had done too my Bella.

.

**_'. . .'_**

.

DidIjustsay'myBella'?

.

Heh.

.

So.

.

Life does come after you fast.

.

Even.

.

For a vampire.

.

Heh.

.

I . . .

.

I don't know . . .

.

But. . .

.


	15. Day 8 Pleasestop cause itis hurtig me to

**_February 12, 2004_**

.

He didn't come back to her.

.

Not even at night.

.

He didn't seem to notice her anymore like he used to do.

.

He wasn't there to catch her whenever she falls.

.

He wasn't there to take away her nightmares and her fears.

.

He wasn't there to sing her to sleep.

.

I was the only person apart from Jasper to notice her pain.

.

Her sorrow.

.

How could Edward do this to her?

.

She cries into the night and stays strong in the morning.

.

Right now.

.

She doesn't cry like she used to.

.

She said she had gone on with life.

.

But the way her eyes were dark.

.

I knew she didn't really gone on with life.

.

Why?

.

Oh.

.

Why?

.

Does it have to be like this?

.

You deserve better than this.

.

Can't you see?

.

Can't you see that whenever you're in pain –

.

I'm in pain.

.

Can't you see whenever you cry yourself to sleep –

.

I'm crying with you.

.

Well.

.

I guess this is life.

.

'Cause the girl you are secretly in love with.

.

Won't even know after all that you have done.

.

Unless you tell her straight off.

.

That you love her.

.

I love you!

.

Can't you see?!

.

Please!

.

Stop!

.

I'll do anything to take your pain away from you!

.

Just.

.

Please.

.

Stop.

.

Hurting.

.

Yourself.

.

Because.

.

It.

.

Is.

.

Hurting.

.

Me.

.

Too.

.


	16. Day 9 He threw a bed at us

**_February 13, 2004_**

.

She is still trying.

.

She won't give up.

.

Man.

.

If it was me that she is trying to get.

.

Then I would come straight back to her.

.

And love her.

.

And treat her anyway she would like it.

.

Right now she had just fainted.

.

No.

.

Not by the scent of blood.

.

By exhaustion.

.

Why push yourself?

.

Bella?

.

Why?

.

He had ignored your calls and ignored you!

.

For goodness sake!

.

Why?

.

Still.

.

Trying.

.

When you know that he had sex with this other Britain!

.

Remember?

.

That you were there.

.

When you walked in on them.

.

Except they were under the covers.

.

But.

.

Please.

.

Don't.

.

Remember.

.

The details.

.

And.

.

When he saw you and me staring at them.

.

He.

.

Threw.

.

The.

.

Fishing.

.

Bed.

.

At.

.

You.

.

And.

.

Not.

.

To.

.

Make.

.

Me.

.

Look.

.

Like.

.

The.

.

Hero.

.

And stuff but.

.

I.

.

Stood.

.

Right.

.

In front of.

.

You.

.

And.

.

Shielded.

.

You.

.

From.

.

Harms.

.

Way.

.

And what do you do?

.

You fainted.

.

From.

.

The.

.

Shock.

.

That.

.

EDWARD.

.

THREW.

.

A.

.

FISHING.

.

BED.

.

AT.

.

YOU.

.

ON.

.

PURPOSE.

.

Wow.

.

I guess.

.

There is . . . such a thing.

.

Like.

.

Friday the thirteenth.

.

Talk.

.

About.

.

MAJOR.

.

BAD.

.

LUCK.

.

*sigh*

.

'I love you'

.

I thought.

.

In my head.

.

**A/N: Fishing fish what ever it is it is always 'f' word. Britain or bait means 'b' word always. hahah!**


	17. Day 10 I'm not going to him anymore

**_February 14, 2004_**

.

So.

.

Bella.

.

Are you going to go with Edward?

.

I can –

.

'I'm . . . not going to him . . . anymore.'

.

I blinked.

.

What had happened to her goal?

.

Did she just said that –

.

That she gives up?

.

I was at her side in an instant.

.

She was looking at the ground.

.

She did look up at me.

.

I lean closer to her ear to whisper –

.

'Why?'

.

She finally looks up to my face.

.

Our faces were so close.

.

So close.

.

That.

.

It looked like we were in an love movie like

.

The west side story.

.

Where this boy and girl fall in love.

.

But they can't.

.

Cause they are from a different world

.

Well.

.

Not really but it something like us.

.

Can't you see?

.

Well.

.

That's not important but what happened is.

.

That.

.

Bella looked in my eye.

.

That I was so captivated by her eyes.

.

That I didn't notice.

.

She moved.

.

That her hand was on my tie.

.

And one leg moving up my calf to my thie.

.

All.

.

I.

.

Could.

.

Do.

.

Was.

.

Blink.

.

*blink*

.

She came closer.

.

To me.

.

In.

.

An.

.

Alarming.

.

Speed.

.

And –

.

Crushed.

.

Her lips.

.

Against.

.

Mine.

.


	18. Day 10 U Fond Me, What hapend 2 hr drems

**_February 14, 2004_**

.

It is like a key in a door.

.

That makes that loud sound.

.

Of finding the right one.

.

Of the missing key that you had been searching for fourteen years.

.

And.

.

Finally.

.

Finally.

.

You had found it.

.

You had found the missing key.

.

The missing piece of the puzzle.

.

To the mystery.

.

Of your fathers death.

.

That was odd.

.

Only to you.

.

And not to anybody else.

.

I was the first to make a move.

.

She was still crying from the abuse Edward did to her.

,

I quietly and swiftly cornered her.

.

Dang it!

.

Why?

.

Why did I say –

.

I love you.

.

In her ear.

.

Before I kissed her?

.

It would look like I'm just want her body –

.

Which this would not look good.

.

At all.

.

But what surprised me the most.

.

Was that she pulled her body up against mine.

.

And she was kissing me back.

.

I kissed her with all my compassion.

.

All that I had.

.

She didn't back down.

.

What had happened to her dreams?

.


	19. Day 11somzen ths way comes shakspear qut

**_February 15, 2004_**

.

I was lying on the couch.

.

Just lying.

.

For no good reason.

.

Bella is lying on top of me.

.

Kind of to the side but not right face to face type of sleeping on top kind of thing.

.

Her eyes are close as she asleep.

.

I am looking at the ceiling, staring in thought.

.

The night is still.

.

Something was off.

.

But I'm not sure what it is though.

.

Could there be danger near by?

.

Then again.

.

I'm the one that is a danger to her.

.

But there is something out there that is coming for her.

.

But what?

.


	20. Day 12 Ask Alice, Bella's Father,new lok

**_February 16, 2004_**

.

I asked Alice if she see something coming.

.

She said nothing.

.

I asked her again.

.

This time she said one word.

.

"Charlie, Carlisle. Why?"

.

I shook my head.

.

And told her that I must be paranoid that's all.

.

Yeah maybe I am.

.

But why is her father making me want to protect Bella from him?

.

'Time will tell.'

.

I reason my self.

.

'I promise.'

.

I came back to see Bella up.

.

She looks so happy right now.

.

I asked her how her father is.

.

She paled suddenly before she shook her head before putting up a poker face.

.

I glared at her.

.

She sighed and said.

.

'He is fine. Why?

.

I shook my head and said.

.

"Nothing honey. Are you hungry?"

.

I cursed at myself.

.

Of course there is something up!

.

But why would Bella hide something from me?

.

I won't dare think something after she tells me.

.

But.

.

Why?

.


	21. Day13 LIGHT EXTINGRISHED

**_February 17, 2004_**

.

I watch as Bella goes back to her home.

.

She stayed with us for about three weeks.

.

For what.

.

I know not.

.

Not even I could tell what will happen in the future.

.

But to see the last glimmer of a candle light, die before my eyes.

.

I watch as her father hugged her tightly in his arms.

.

He looks so happy to see her.

.

But something wasn't right.

.

I couldn't put a finger to what it was.

.

Only time will tell.

.

In hope I can save her before it is too late.

.

If she dies.

.

I die.

.

Also.

.

In hopes of meeting her again.

.

Someplace where no one can find us.

.

And hurt Bella.

.

Ever again.

.


	22. Day14 She is gone, there's no phone

**_February 18, 2004_**

.

I have heard nor hair of Bella Swan.

.

I called her to only be met that there was no phone on this line.

.

What is going on?

.

Should I flee in hopes of helping her out?

.

Or to be met with her only death?

.

Some things are meant to happen in real life.

.

But not in my world.

.

For I can see something coming up.

.

Quickly.

.

Something dark

.

Darker than the blind can see.

.

So dark that it makes you.

.

Cry your heart out.

.

And rip out your soul.

.

But I won't.

.

Give in.

.

Oh.

.

No.

.

I.

.

Won't.

.

For.

.

Bella.

.


	23. Day 15 I wouldn't, I shouldn't

**_February 19, 2004_**

.

I was walking around the room.

.

Until.

.

Alice.

.

Yes.

.

Why didn't I think of it before?

.

I don't want make me look like I want her to feel that I need her to help me out with this mess I got myself into.

.

Oh.

.

No.

.

I wouldn't dare.

.

To.

.

Do.

.

That.

.

To Alice.

.

Not.

.

Never.

.

But.

.

It's had been day 2 since I last saw Bella.

.

Maybe she is enjoying her time away from me.

.

I felt a knife cut deep into my heart.

.

Not she doesn't seem to be happy at all.

.

She came to the hospital only once a week.

.

With sever.

.

Cuts.

.

And.

.

Bruises.

.

I try to reason myself.

.

To tell.

.

Myself.

.

That I worry too much.

.

And.

.

That she is really safe and all sound asleep in her room.

.

Under the blankets of her bedroom.

.

I looked back.

.

I thought.

.

'She is gone.'

.

'There's no phone to reach her.'

.

Nor there's no phone in her house.'

.

'Why is that?'

.

I wonder.

.

I know I shouldn't.

.

I couldn't.

.

Alice?

.

Dang it.

.


	24. Day 16 Stpid wwolfs, find her Carlisle

**_February 20, 2004_**

.

**Day 1.**

.

I hadn't moved at all.

.

**Day 2.**

.

I been asking Alice on and on about what is going on and she says she can't get anything for some reason.

.

DAMNIT!

.

FISH YOU WEREWOLFS!

.

FISH YOU ALL!

.

**Day 3.**

.

Sitting here and moaning like it is the last day that the Earth will live.

.

I think I'm going crazy now.

.

What should I do?

.

I was pulling all the books on the ground in my study.

.

Throwing them into the air.

.

Until Alice.

.

Comes to the rescue.

.

To stop me from killing my study room.

.

I sighed.

.

And looked at her.

.

And asked the very same question that was in my head for a long time.

.

"What should I do?"

.

I asked her.

.

She looks at me.

.

And says.

.

"Find her, Carlisle."

.

I nodded my head before I through out the window.

.

And was running toward her house.

.


	25. Day17 WHO DID THIS! HOW DARE YOU!

**_February 21, 2004_**

.

I was closing in on the house.

.

Until.

.

It hit me.

.

Like a wave.

.

A brick wall.

.

A door smacking you as you rush into a room but forgot at the last minute to open it up.

.

A scent.

.

That belongs to Bella.

.

It was her blood.

.

Her blood.

.

MY GOD!

.

IS SHE OKAY?!

.

HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!

.

WHY WASN'T I WAS THERE TO HELP HER OUT THROUGH THIS?!

.

OH!

.

GOD!

.

There is blood everywhere.

.

I'm trying to stop the bleeding.

.

But.

.

The blood kept running.

.

Running.

.

Through my fingers.

.

Horribly.

.

Like.

.

A.

.

River.

.

My hands are covered in blood of the innocents.

.

I never murdered somebody.

.

Nor had somebody's blood on them.

.

Like right on the skin with no gloves on.

.

This is Bella's blood.

.

On my hands.

.

What monster could I be?

.

For her.

.

Why?

.

No.

.

Scratch that out.

.

WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN?!

.

TO MY BELLA?!

.

I'LL GET YOU!

.

YOU MONSTER!

.

I maybe a vampire.

.

But who ever did this.

.

Is the real.

.

Monster.

.


	26. Day1718 CUTS & BRUISES!

**_February 22, 2004_**

.

She is breathing.

.

But.

.

Barely.

.

I picked her bloody body.

.

Next to my body.

.

Not minding the blood on my clothes.

.

I quickly picked her up.

.

And carried her out of her house.

.

While at the same time.

.

Hearing her heartbeat.

.

And making sure that she is still breathing also.

.

I was over to my house in less than ten minutes flat.

.

To be relived that the house is empty.

.

For once in a while.

.

I only know that there is still time for Bella to live.

.

I began to put her into the tube and washed her face and arms.

.

I could see a lot of.

.

Bruises.

.

And.

.

Cuts.

.

On her face and a lot on her arms also.

.

I looked to see if there was anything else that I was missing.

.

Like a cut.

.

Or a bruise.

.

Anywhere on her.

.

I found one more cut.

.

It was on.

.

Her.

.

Neck.

.


	27. Day 18 Cleaned HER & THERE IS A PROBLEM!

**_February 22, 2004_**

.

Did.

.

I .

.

Ever.

.

Tell.

.

You.

.

That.

.

I.

.

Was.

.

Hovering.

.

Over.

.

Her.

.

While.

.

I.

.

Tried.

.

To.

.

Fix.

.

Her.

.

Up?

.

'. . .'

.

I.

.

Guess.

.

Not.

.

Sorry.

.

Heh.

.

She is fine so far.

.

But.

.

There.

.

Is.

.

Another.

.

Problem.

.

You.

.

Think.

.

I.

.

Would.

.

Tell.

.

You?

.

*Starts walking away from the computer screen*

.

Well.

.

That's.

.

For.

.

You.

.

To.

.

Decide.

.

Is.

.

It.

.

Not?

.

I guess.

.

Not.

.

You.

.

Guess.

.

You're.

.

Smart.

.

*disappears.*

.


	28. Day 18 FOUND THE PROBLEM AND DON'T DIE!

**_February 23, 2004_**

.

I.

.

Had.

.

Found.

.

Out.

.

That.

.

She.

.

Is.

.

EMO!

.

Nothing.

.

She.

.

Didn't.

.

Go.

.

To the.

.

Extreme.

.

No.

.

Not.

.

That.

.

Much.

.

'. . .'

.

I.

.

Don't.

.

Think.

.

And.

.

Please.

.

Bella.

.

Try.

.

Not.

.

To.

.

Get.

.

A.

.

Knife.

.

And.

.

Stab.

.

It.

.

Through.

.

Your.

.

Arm.

.

That.

.

Won't.

.

Be.

.

Good.

.

For.

.

Me.

.

So.

.

Please.

.

Be.

.

With.

.

Me.

.

Bella.

.

Just.

.

Don't.

.

Die.

.

Bella.

.

I.

.

Will.

.

Not.

.

Live.

.

On.

.

If.

.

You.

.

Die.

.

You.

.

Hear.

.

Me?

.

'. . .'

.

I.

.

Hope.

.

You.

.

Do.

.

'. . .'

.

Yeah.

.

I.

.

Love.

.

You.

.

Too.

.

Bella.

.


	29. all in 1! will put up smzen es to come!

**I SEE HER.**

_**December 12, 2004**_

I see her.

.

In the halls.

.

At the piano.

.

On the couch.

.

I see her.

.

And I feel . . .

.

Guilty . . .

.

To think like this.

.

It's a sin.

.

A deadly sin.

.

A sin that shall not be told to all.

.

She'll think of me.

.

A monster.

.

A pervert.

.

A young one that is.

.

If that ever happen.

.

I won't let that happen.

.

I just go on.

.

Alone.

.

So . . .

.

Alone.

.

So . . .

.

Terribly . . .

.

Alone.

_**December 17, 2004**_

I see her.

.

More closely than I had ever dream of.

.

I can see every spec of light brown mix in her chocolate eyes.

.

I can see her fragile bones underneath the pale skin that is almost pale like mine.

.

I shook her hand to greet her.

.

I instantly feel the blood rushing under my fingertips.

.

I could feel the warmth of her hand spreading into me.

.

I went to reliality to smile to her.

.

I said a 'hello, tis' nice to meet you, Bella'

.

She smiles a shy smile.

.

She said a 'it is nice to meet you too, Dr. Cullen.'

.

I smiled at this and said a 'Call me Carlisle. Everybody does.'

.

She smiles and nodded her head.

.

She goes and greets my wife.

.

They get along really fine.

.

I quickly snapped out of it to listen Edward's 'Bella lullaby'.

.

I walk away without a trace.

.

Below I heard her say a 'What happened to the family?'

.

I hear Edward laugh and wonder how he got that girl.

.

I quickly blocked my mind from this.

.

After all, I'm all ready married and he's not.

.

_**December 24, 2004**_

.

I see her.

.

Across the room.

.

In her green dress that is lovely like her.

.

Except she is more beautiful than the dress.

.

I walk up to her.

.

A hand wondering the air on rather she'll take me hand or not.

.

She does.

.

Edward is dancing with Esme.

.

I am dancing with Bella.

.

My hand lightly on her back.

.

Her back burns with the blood going down under her skin.

.

I took her hand into mine as we began to do the waltz.

.

Not really a waltz.

.

Just a simple dance.

.

So she won't trip.

.

Her head resting on my chest.

.

She some – what is hugging onto me.

.

My hand – that she let go – is at the back of her head.

.

In her hair.

.

I'm silent.

.

She is silent.

.

Nothing could break our silence.

.

Nothing.

.

For there is something she isn't telling me.

.

Something.

.

Like me.

.

_**December 25, 2004**_

.

She is hiding something.

.

But what?

.

How can a vampire get this around their head?

.

Only a few seconds left until –

.

Oh!

.

There it is.

.

She is giving me a box.

.

Small enough to fit into my hand.

.

Doesn't matter what it is.

.

I still love her.

.

Secretly.

.

As I might add.

.

_**January 14, 2004**_

.

I see her again.

.

In eleven days.

.

Sixteen hours.

.

And seventeen seconds.

.

Man.

.

I thought I was going to die.

.

For not seeing her for such a long time

.

I guess not.

.

She thinks she broke her ankle.

.

I went to work on her ankle.

.

Indeed it was broken but not too long before she would walk again.

.

Guess where we are?

.

Hospital.

.

_**January 21, 2004**_

.

I see her again.

.

Too get her ankle out of her cast.

.

It looked really good.

.

The bones healed perfectly with nothing bad happening to them.

.

I quickly said that it was fine and she could walk again.

.

But please.

.

Try not to run.

.

A lot.

.

For the bones are still fragile.

.

From the accident.

.

She nodded and tries to get on her feet.

.

Consciously.

.

But she did fall.

.

I was the only one that was there to catch her whenever she falls.

.

Where's Edward when you need him?

.

I suddenly felt anger for he had been not with her all this time.

.

I asked her about it.

.

She only said that he was hunting.

.

I knew something was wrong.

.

Something wasn't right for I knew that he hunted yesterday and came back today.

.

I quickly nodded my head as I watch her walk carefully to her car.

.

She did make it.

.

Surprisingly.

.

But that's how Bella is.

.

Only surprising you when it is lest expected.

.

_**January 30, 2004**_

.

No!

.

How could I not see this?

.

How could I have been so blind by this?

.

This was never supposed to happen!

.

Never!

.

He was cheating on her for Christ sake!

.

I was mad.

.

No.

.

Scratch that out.

.

Rage was more like it.

.

With a little more murderous with it.

.

I ran to her house and through her window in a speed that broke Edward's speed.

.

Bella jumped as to see me here instead of Edward.

.

But there was something in her eye that knew that was something was wrong.

.

Maybe I shouldn't have done that.

.

I shouldn't had never had done that at all.

.

I will wait until I really see if he truly was cheating on her.

.

She is looking at me with knowing eyes.

.

She told me that he had been cheating on her after December 31.

.

I closed my eyes as rage was boiling up near the surface.

.

I open my eyes to see her hesitating on rather to call out to me or to come and touch my shoulder.

.

I quickly calmed down.

.

I asked her as to why she did do anything about it.

.

Her reply was that if he loved her much more than the other girl then he will come back to her.

.

I thought that was a good I idea.

.

But something was still nagging at the surface of my mind.

.

February 5, 2004

.

He didn't notice her at all.

.

He walks home leaving her behind.

.

I pick her up and ran her to my house.

.

Where Edward is ignoring her.

.

How could he do this to her?

.

I mean.

.

What had she done to you, Edward!

.

Not that you care anymore. . .

.

_**February 6, 2004**_

.

He still didn't notice her.

.

Not when her warm arms are around him.

.

He just pushes them away.

.

Like he detested them.

.

The warmth of it.

.

I hate him for what he had done to her.

.

For goodness sake!

.

He left her in the cold.

.

In the snow.

.

In the middle of the night.

.

Plus.

.

It is snowing.

.

It's that nice?

.

No.

.

What.

.

The.

.

Fish?

.

That's what.

.

I wrapped her in my black jacket.

.

I cursed for my stupidity.

.

For not knowing this sooner.

.

I should ask Alice.

.

If anything else like this would happen sometime more sooner.

.

I walked up to my home with Bella crying in my arms.

.

She is trying to not let me know that she is crying.

.

Doesn't matter.

.

I could still hear her sniffles through the blaring snowy wind.

.

February 7, 2004 . He lies to her. . Lie . And a lie. . And another lie lie. . Why lie when I could all ready see what you are really doing right now? .

You may be my son but this is ridiculous!

.

I.

. Will. . Not. . Say. . You. . Are. . Not. . A. . Son. . Of.

.

Mine.

.

No. . Right now. . I think I will help Bella out. . Rather than think of these. . Dreadful. . Awful. . Miserable.

.

Thoughts.

.

All.

.

Day. Long.

. Yeah. . That'll be better. . I hope. . Please Bella! . Distract me! . No! . Not. . That. . 'Distraction'. . What's. . Wrong. . With. . You?

.

_**February 8, 2004**_

.

Bella is quiet today.

.

What is wrong I ask.

.

She told me.

.

What she told me was something completely different.

.

She think she is ripping the family apart.

.

I asked her why would she think that.

.

She said that my wife is looking at other men.

.

Wow.

.

Was all I could think.

.

Since when did this happen?

.

What I'm worried about is you honey.

.

Can't you see, baby?

.

I pulled her into a hug.

.

I whispered to her ear.

.

Don't worry about it.

.

What happens.

.

Happens.

.

'Cause that is how life is.

.

So don't worry about it.

.

I'll talk to my wife and see where that'll go.

.

If that'll go anywhere.

.

She let go of me.

.

She held on just enough to close her sad eyes to feel my lips on her forehead before I left her.

.

**NEXT DAY**

.

I did talk to my wife.

.

She said.

.

That she found her true love.

.

I agreed also.

.

Because.

.

I found another that I can love.

.

I hope.

.

**NEXT DAY**

.

I told Bella what happened.

.

She didn't really say anything but asked me a question that caught me off guard.

.

'Are you happy?'

.

She asked.

.

'Are you happy now?'

.

I didn't say anything for three minutes.

.

'Yes.'

.

Was my answer.

.

She hugged me.

.

**February 9, 2008**

.

He says that he is hunting.

.

So he won't sleep with her again.

.

He runs away while she sleeps.

.

My eyes darken with hated as my son hurts her again and again.

.

Why?

.

Why does it have to be like this?

.

This world isn't all it seems.

.

Please.

.

I can help you out.

.

If you let me.

.

_**February 10, 2004 **_

.

I held her there.

.

Through the night.

.

You would think there would be a happy ending.

.

Wouldn't you?

.

But there's not.

.

It's not like a fairytale were life seems to go your ways.

.

It sometimes is and sometimes not.

.

So.

.

This is the end.

.

Sadly.

.

This is the end of my journey.

.

Of regret.

.

For this story will never have a happy ending.

.

That's life.

.

This is Walgreen's.

.

_**February 11, 2004**_

.

So.

.

You thought.

.

That this story.

.

Was over.

.

Didn't you?

.

Don't lie.

.

It's all right.

.

I feel abandon too.

.

No.

.

Bella still is trying to get Edward's attention.

.

So.

.

Far.

.

No. Luck.

.

He yells at her.

.

I roars at him.

.

Making him feel like a coward that he is.

.

For what he had done too my Bella.

.

'_**. . .'**_

.

DidIjustsay'myBella'?

.

Heh.

.

So.

.

Life does come after you fast.

.

Even.

.

For a vampire.

.

Heh.

.

I . . .

.

I don't know . . .

.

But. . .

.

_**February 12, 2004**_

.

He didn't come back to her.

.

Not even at night.

.

He didn't seem to notice her anymore like he used to do.

.

He wasn't there to catch her whenever she falls.

.

He wasn't there to take away her nightmares and her fears.

.

He wasn't there to sing her to sleep.

.

I was the only person apart from Jasper to notice her pain.

.

Her sorrow.

.

How could Edward do this to her?

.

She cries into the night and stays strong in the morning.

.

Right now.

.

She doesn't cry like she used to.

.

She said she had gone on with life.

.

But the way her eyes were dark.

.

I knew she didn't really gone on with life.

.

Why?

.

Oh.

.

Why?

.

Does it have to be like this?

.

You deserve better than this.

.

Can't you see?

.

Can't you see that whenever you're in pain –

.

I'm in pain.

.

Can't you see whenever you cry yourself to sleep –

.

I'm crying with you.

.

Well.

.

I guess this is life.

.

'Cause the girl you are secretly in love with.

.

Won't even know after all that you have done.

.

Unless you tell her straight off.

.

That you love her.

.

I love you!

.

Can't you see?!

.

Please!

.

Stop!

.

I'll do anything to take your pain away from you!

.

Just.

.

Please.

.

Stop.

.

Hurting.

.

Yourself.

.

Because.

.

It.

.

Is.

.

Hurting.

.

Me.

.

Too.

.

_**February 13, 2004**_

.

She is still trying.

.

She won't give up.

.

Man.

.

If it was me that she is trying to get.

.

Then I would come straight back to her.

.

And love her.

.

And treat her anyway she would like it.

.

Right now she had just fainted.

.

No.

.

Not by the scent of blood.

.

By exhaustion.

.

Why push yourself?

.

Bella?

.

Why?

.

He had ignored your calls and ignored you!

.

For goodness sake!

.

Why?

.

Still.

.

Trying.

.

When you know that he had sex with this other Britain!

.

Remember?

.

That you were there.

.

When you walked in on them.

.

Except they were under the covers.

.

But.

.

Please.

.

Don't.

.

Remember.

.

The details.

.

And.

.

When he saw you and me staring at them.

.

He.

.

Threw.

.

The.

.

Fishing.

.

Bed.

.

At.

.

You.

.

And.

.

Not.

.

To.

.

Make.

.

Me.

.

Look.

.

Like.

.

The.

.

Hero.

.

And stuff but.

.

I.

.

Stood.

.

Right.

.

In front of.

.

You.

.

And.

.

Shielded.

.

You.

.

From.

.

Harms.

.

Way.

.

And what do you do?

.

You fainted.

.

From.

.

The.

.

Shock.

.

That.

.

EDWARD.

.

THREW.

.

A.

.

FISHING.

.

BED.

.

AT.

.

YOU.

.

ON.

.

PURPOSE.

.

Wow.

.

I guess.

.

There is such a thing.

.

Like.

.

Friday the thirteenth.

.

Talk.

.

About.

.

MAJOR.

.

BAD.

.

LUCK.

.

*sigh*

.

'I love you'

.

I thought.

.

In my head.

.

_**February 14, 2004**_

.

So.

.

Bella.

.

Are you going to go with Edward?

.

I can –

.

'I'm . . . not going to him . . . anymore.'

.

I blinked.

.

What had happened to her goal?

.

Did she just said that –

.

That she gives up?

.

I was at her side in an instant.

.

She was looking at the ground.

.

She did look up at me.

.

I lean closer to her ear to whisper –

.

'Why?'

.

She finally looks up to my face.

.

Our faces were so close.

.

So close.

.

That.

.

It looked like we were in an love movie like

.

The west side story.

.

Where this boy and girl fall in love.

.

But they can't.

.

Cause they are from a different world

.

Well.

.

Not really but it something like us.

.

Can't you see?

.

Well.

.

That's not important but what happened is.

.

That.

.

Bella looked in my eye.

.

That I was so captivated by her eyes.

.

That I didn't notice.

.

She moved.

.

That her hand was on my tie.

.

And one leg moving up my calf to my thie.

.

All.

.

I.

.

Could.

.

Do.

.

Was.

.

Blink.

.

*blink*

.

She came closer.

.

To me.

.

In.

.

An.

.

Alarming.

.

Speed.

.

And –

.

Crushed.

.

Her lips.

.

Against.

.

Mine.

.

_**February 14, 2004**_

.

It is like a key in a door.

.

The missing piece to the puzzle of your father's oddly death that is only to you and no one else.

.

The sound that the key made to let you know that you had found the right one at last.

.

When there is a hungry looking vampire that is on a rampage to get to you and you unlock the door and close it just in the nick of time to save your own skin.

.

It is like a key in a door.

.

That makes that loud sound.

.

Of finding the right one.

.

Of the missing key that you had been searching for fourteen years.

.

And.

.

Finally.

.

Finally.

.

You had found it.

.

You had found the missing key.

.

The missing piece of the puzzle.

.

To the mystery.

.

Of your father's death.

.

That was odd.

.

Only to you.

.

And not to anybody else.

.

Sadly.

.

And.

.

It.

.

Did.

.

Do.

.

That.

.

When.

.

She kissed.

.

Finally.

.

I guess she did notice me.

.

When Edward was being mean to her.

.

And I was the one that help her out all this time.

.

And I thought.

.

She didn't really notice me.

.

I was fooled.

.

Badly.

.

I felt the growl ripe through my chest.

.

Making her kiss me harder than ever.

.

I found myself.

.

Holding her tightly.

.

In my arms.

.

It was more better.

.

Way.

.

Better.

.

Than the daydreams I get.

.

So much.

.

Better.

.

I was the first to make a move.

.

She was still crying from the abuse Edward did to her.

,

I quietly and swiftly cornered her.

.

Dang it!

.

Why?

.

Why did I say –

.

I love you.

.

In her ear.

.

Before I kissed her?

.

It would look like I'm just want her body –

.

Which this would not look good.

.

At all.

.

But what surprised me the most.

.

Was that she pulled her body up against mine.

.

And she was kissing me back.

.

I kissed her with all my compassion.

.

All that I had.

.

She didn't back down.

.

_**February 15, 2004**_

.

I was lying on the couch.

.

Just lying.

.

For no good reason.

.

Bella is lying on top of me.

.

Kind of to the side but not right face to face type of sleeping on top kind of thing.

.

Her eyes are close as she asleep.

.

I am looking at the ceiling, staring in thought.

.

The night is still.

.

Something was off.

.

But I'm not sure what it is though.

.

Could there be danger near by?

.

Then again.

.

I'm the one that is a danger to her.

.

But there is something out there that is coming for her.

.

But what?

.

_**February 16, 2004**_

.

I asked Alice if she see something coming.

.

She said nothing.

.

I asked her again.

.

This time she said one word.

.

"Charlie, Carlisle. Why?"

.

I shook my head.

.

And told her that I must be paranoid that's all.

.

Yeah maybe I am.

.

But why is her father making me want to protect Bella from him?

.

'Time will tell.'

.

I reason my self.

.

'I promise.'

.

I came back to see Bella up.

.

She looks so happy right now.

.

I asked her how her father is.

.

She paled suddenly before she shook her head before putting up a poker face.

.

I glared at her.

.

She sighed and said.

.

'He is fine. Why?

.

I shook my head and said.

.

"Nothing honey. Are you hungry?"

.

I cursed at myself.

.

Of course there is something up!

.

But why would Bella hide something from me?

.

I won't dare think something after she tells me.

.

But.

.

Why?

.

_**February 17, 2004**_

.

I watch as Bella goes back to her home.

.

She stayed with us for about three weeks.

.

For what.

.

I know not.

.

Not even I could tell what will happen in the future.

.

But to see the last glimmer of a candle light, die before my eyes.

.

I watch as her father hugged her tightly in his arms.

.

He looks so happy to see her.

.

But something wasn't right.

.

I couldn't put a finger to what it was.

.

Only time will tell.

.

In hope I can save her before it is too late.

.

If she dies.

.

I die.

.

Also.

.

In hopes of meeting her again.

.

Someplace where no one can find us.

.

And hurt Bella.

.

Ever again.

.

_**February 18, 2004**_

.

I have heard nor hair of Bella Swan.

.

I called her to only be met that there was no phone on this line.

.

What is going on?

.

Should I flee in hopes of helping her out?

.

Or to be met with her only death?

.

Some things are meant to happen in real life.

.

But not in my world.

.

For I can see something coming up.

.

Quickly.

.

Something dark

.

Darker than the blind can see.

.

So dark that it makes you.

.

Cry your heart out.

.

And rip out your soul.

.

But I won't.

.

Give in.

.

Oh.

.

No.

.

I.

.

Won't.

.

For.

.

Bella.

.

_**February 19, 2004**_

.

I was walking around the room.

.

Until.

.

Alice.

.

Yes.

.

Why didn't I think of it before?

.

I don't want make me look like I want her to feel that I need her to help me out with this mess I got myself into.

.

Oh.

.

No.

.

I wouldn't dare.

.

To.

.

Do.

.

That.

.

To Alice.

.

Not.

.

Never.

.

But.

.

It's had been day 2 since I last saw Bella.

.

Maybe she is enjoying her time away from me.

.

I felt a knife cut deep into my heart.

.

Not she doesn't seem to be happy at all.

.

She came to the hospital only once a week.

.

With sever.

.

Cuts.

.

And.

.

Bruises.

.

I try to reason myself.

.

To tell.

.

Myself.

.

That I worry too much.

.

And.

.

That she is really safe and all sound asleep in her room.

.

Under the blankets of her bedroom.

.

I looked back.

.

I thought.

.

'She is gone.'

.

'There's no phone to reach her.'

.

Nor there's no phone in her house.'

.

'Why is that?'

.

I wonder.

.

I know I shouldn't.

.

I couldn't.

.

Alice?

.

Dang it.

.

_**February 20, 2004**_

.

**Day 1.**

.

I hadn't moved at all.

.

**Day 2.**

.

I been asking Alice on and on about what is going on and she says she can't get anything for some reason.

.

DAMNIT!

.

FISH YOU WEREWOLFS!

.

FISH YOU ALL!

.

**Day 3.**

.

Sitting here and moaning like it is the last day that the Earth will live.

.

I think I'm going crazy now.

.

What should I do?

.

I was pulling all the books on the ground in my study.

.

Throwing them into the air.

.

Until Alice.

.

Comes to the rescue.

.

To stop me from killing my study room.

.

I sighed.

.

And looked at her.

.

And asked the very same question that was in my head for a long time.

.

"What should I do?"

.

I asked her.

.

She looks at me.

.

And says.

.

"Find her, Carlisle."

.

I nodded my head before I through out the window.

.

And was running toward her house.

.

_**February 21, 2004**_

.

I was closing in on the house.

.

Until.

.

It hit me.

.

Like a wave.

.

A brick wall.

.

A door smacking you as you rush into a room but forgot at the last minute to open it up.

.

A scent.

.

That belongs to Bella.

.

It was her blood.

.

Her blood.

.

MY GOD!

.

IS SHE OKAY?!

.

HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!

.

WHY WASN'T I WAS THERE TO HELP HER OUT THROUGH THIS?!

.

OH!

.

GOD!

.

There is blood everywhere.

.

I'm trying to stop the bleeding.

.

But.

.

The blood kept running.

.

Running.

.

Through my fingers.

.

Horribly.

.

Like.

.

A.

.

River.

.

My hands are covered in blood of the innocents.

.

I never murdered somebody.

.

Nor had somebody's blood on them.

.

Like right on the skin with no gloves on.

.

This is Bella's blood.

.

On my hands.

.

What monster could I be?

.

For her.

.

Why?

.

No.

.

Scratch that out.

.

WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN?!

.

TO MY BELLA?!

.

I'LL GET YOU!

.

YOU MONSTER!

.

I maybe a vampire.

.

But who ever did this.

.

Is the real.

.

Monster.

.

_**February 22, 2004**_

.

She is breathing.

.

But.

.

Barely.

.

I picked her bloody body.

.

Next to my body.

.

Not minding the blood on my clothes.

.

I quickly picked her up.

.

And carried her out of her house.

.

While at the same time.

.

Hearing her heartbeat.

.

And making sure that she is still breathing also.

.

I was over to my house in less than ten minutes flat.

.

To be relived that the house is empty.

.

For once in a while.

.

I only know that there is still time for Bella to live.

.

I began to put her into the tube and washed her face and arms.

.

I could see a lot of.

.

Bruises.

.

And.

.

Cuts.

.

On her face and a lot on her arms also.

.

I looked to see if there was anything else that I was missing.

.

Like a cut.

.

Or a bruise.

.

Anywhere on her.

.

I found one more cut.

.

It was on.

.

Her.

.

Neck.

.

_**February 22, 2004**_

.

Did.

.

I .

.

Ever.

.

Tell.

.

You.

.

That.

.

I.

.

Was.

.

Hovering.

.

Over.

.

Her.

.

While.

.

I.

.

Tried.

.

To.

.

Fix.

.

Her.

.

Up?

.

'. . .'

.

I.

.

Guess.

.

Not.

.

Sorry.

.

Heh.

.

She is fine so far.

.

But.

.

There.

.

Is.

.

Another.

.

Problem.

.

You.

.

Think.

.

I.

.

Would.

.

Tell.

.

You?

.

*Starts walking away from the computer screen*

.

Well.

.

That's.

.

For.

.

You.

.

To.

.

Decide.

.

Is.

.

It.

.

Not?

.

I guess.

.

Not.

.

You.

.

Guess.

.

You're.

.

Smart.

.

*disappears.*

.

_**February 23, 2004**_

.

I.

.

Had.

.

Found.

.

Out.

.

That.

.

She.

.

Is.

.

EMO!

.

Nothing.

.

She.

.

Didn't.

.

Go.

.

To the.

.

Extreme.

.

No.

.

Not.

.

That.

.

Much.

.

'. . .'

.

I.

.

Don't.

.

Think.

.

And.

.

Please.

.

Bella.

.

Try.

.

Not.

.

To.

.

Get.

.

A.

.

Knife.

.

And.

.

Stab.

.

It.

.

Through.

.

Your.

.

Arm.

.

That.

.

Won't.

.

Be.

.

Good.

.

For.

.

Me.

.

So.

.

Please.

.

Be.

.

With.

.

Me.

.

Bella.

.

Just.

.

Don't.

.

Die.

.

Bella.

.

I.

.

Will.

.

Not.

.

Live.

.

On.

.

If.

.

You.

.

Die.

.

You.

.

Hear.

.

Me?

.

'. . .'

.

I.

.

Hope.

.

You.

.

Do.

.

'. . .'

.

Yeah.

.

I.

.

Love.

.

You.

.

Too.

.

Bella.

.


	30. Thank you! and 2 nw strys & continuning

**I SEE HER.**

by

**Deathpenity17**

**.  
**

**I just want to say thank you!!!!!!!!!! for all of those who reviewed my story. **

**Including Onyxrush707 and Carlisle'sPetiteDefenseur **

**.  
**

**If you want to see something weird and out ordinary then find my new story **

**. . . **

**Well...**

**Stories...**

**Since there are 2 new stories that i just put up.**

**Sadly it is not 'Bittersweet'**

**Nor is it 'STARVATION 2'**

**.  
**

**Thanks for those in favor of the voting also for that**

**If you want to vote for the next story of 'STARVATION'**

**Then click the name 'STARVATION 2' and there is the voting list of which TWO you want**

**.  
**

**You vote for if you want me to do 'Bittersweet' !!FIRST!! rather you want me to do that story or not just say so please **

**.  
**

**(Since only people are choosing ONE when there are supposed to be TWO)**

**.  
**

**And then vote if you want **

**'STARVATION 2'**

**.  
**

_**/or/**_

**.  
**

**'DEATHZONE'**

**.**

**.**

**THIS.**

**.**

**WILL.**

**.**

**HELP.**

**.**

**A.**

**.**

**LOT.**

**.**

**THANK.**

**.**

**YOU.**

**.**

**AND.**

**.**

**PLEASE.**

**.**

**VOTE.**

**.**

**.**

**As for the 2 new stories that I told you about . . . .**

**.**

**Somebody please put a drum roll up since there will be a . . .**

**.**

**REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY**

**.**

**ODD ODD ODD ODD ODD ODD ODD ODD ODD ODD ODD ODD ODD ODD ODD ODD ODD ODD ODD ODD ODD ODD ODD ODD ODD ODD**

**.**

**PAIRING COMING UP HERE . . . **

**.**

***Catches it breath***

**.**

**Ready?**

**.**

**The first story is called-**

**'**

**'Laurent'**

**.**

**ddds**

**.**

**The second story is called -**

**.**

**'Bella'**

**.**

**Those are totally separated stories.**

**.**

**'Laurent' is in Bella's POV when she come cross to him in the meadow.**

**.**

**'Bella' is in Laurent's POV when he come cross to her in the meadow.**

**.**

**BOTH.**

**.**

**ARE.**

**.**

**SONNETS.**

**.**

**YES.**

**.**

**SONNETS.**

**.**

**JUST.**

**.**

**Keep in mind that Laurent was tired of James's games. And pretend if he wasn't all that thirsty and really wanted to be the good guy where is Edward is not.**

**.**

**'. . .'**

**.**

**Sorta.**

**.**

**Go!**

**.**

**Find to see if you like it or not!**

**.**

**There is a reason why an english teacher called me 'the next Emily Dickison'**

**.**

**By the way -  
**

**.**

**Does anybody knows who's Emily Dickison?**

**.**

**Other than a poet?**

**.**

**Anyway!**

**.**

**Go!**

**.**

**Look!**

**.**

**See if it's good!**

**.**

**I will get them to rhyme don't worry!**

**.**

**And I WILL BE CONTINUING THIS STORY!!!!  
**

.


	31. Who Did This 2 U' Ponts 2 bruises

**_February, 24, 2004_**

.

There is another problem.

.

Every time I type.

.

There is a milk carton that moves.

.

**_'Hold it!_**

**_._**

**_That isn't in the story!'_**

.

**You say.**

.

**_'GET ON WITH IT, DUUUUDDEE!'_**

.

Fine.

.

***sigh***

.

I looked right into Bella's eyes.

.

And asked.

.

'Who is doing this?'

.

Pointing to the bruises all over her body.

.

'Nobody.'

.

Was her answer.

.

'Bella.'

.

'His name is Nobody.'

.

'Bella.'

.

'Everybody calls him Nobody.'

.

'Alright. Care to describe this so called 'Nobody' **_Him_**, for me?'

.

'I can't.'

.

I lean forward enough for her to feel some of my hair brushing against her forehead.

.

I closed my eyes.

.

'And . . . why is that, Bella?'

.

I swear

.

I will do.

.

My most.

.

Adorable.

.

Non – resisting.

.

Puppy.

.

Dog.

.

Eyes.

.

For you.

.

In order to get the answer.

.

From you.

.

Bella.

.

'. . .'

.

'. . . . . .'

.

'. . . . . . . . .'

.

Or . . .

.

Should . . .

.

I . . .

.

Do . . . something else . . .

.

In order for you to say who may be hurting you?

.

Bella . . .

.

'Is it Charlie?'

.

Or . . .

.

'Is it . . .'

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

. . . . . . . . .. . .

. . . . .

.

. . . .. .

.

. . . . … . .

.

. ….

.

. .

.

. . .

.

. .

.

..

.

….

.

…

.

..

.

.

.

( (( )) ) )

.

I put my lips near her ear. I can hear her catching her breath.

.

'Someone else . . .'

.

By the way . . . I believe some people already said that 'someone' already . . .

.

***Looks at the 2 people at the side lines***

.

**_*They wave like lunatic people that are in love with Carlisle*_**

.

Carlisle: Of course I'm Carlisle.

.

Why did you asked?

.

Oh.

.

**_*Looks at the 2 people now hugging onto on of his legs*_**

.

**A/N: Hmmm. . . . Should I add 'drooling'? …. Probably not.**

.

Carlisle: Spoiler people . . .

.

**_*The 2 people look down at their feet in interest and start commenting each other's shoes.*_**

.

**A/N: O.O**

.

**Deathpenity17: O.O . . . 0.o  
**

.

**_*Deathpenity17 comes into the story and drags them off the screen shot. It signals for the camera man to continue the scene. Deathpenity17 says to the 2 people 'stop being so girly on the scenes' no offence dude.*_**

.

**A/N: Did you see the Lots and LOTS of DOTS? Look at it far away and you will get like an outline of blood dripping and there is the water ripple there! **

**.**

**water ripple = **

**.**

**( ((( ( ) ))) )**

**.**

**Blood =**

**…**

**……..**

**. . . . . . . . **

**. . . . . **

**. . .**

** . .**

**..**

** . . . .**

**…**

**. .**

**….**

**. . . .**

**….**

**..**

**. .**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

.


	32. Chapter 32 Troubled thoughts

_**February, 25, 2004**_

_**12:00 a.m.**_

.

She gives me a look. Just a look. I couldn't really tell what it was telling me.

.

'Alright. How about if I say the right name, you will nod your head. Okay Bella?'

.

'Okay.' She said. Ahh. So the person said that she can not tell but the person did not say to not nod your head for the person that was abusing her. Ha. Jackpot.

.

'Charlie?' I said.

.

Nothing.

.

'Edward?' I said, giving her a look.

.

She did a small nod as though she is waiting for someone to hit her.

.

My eyes darkened immediately.

.

My son. My son did this to her. I'm surprised that he didn't break her bones in half. Edward can have a short temper sometimes. It varies between centuries to a decade. I've seen him at his worst, killing millions of girls. Maybe it's time to revenge those deaths.

.

Trouble is.

.

How?


End file.
